


Self Sacrifice

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 6Dean isn't doing it because he likes it. He's protecting people!





	Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Benny is already in the motel room when Dean makes it.

He's watching TV, playing with a bit of rope, looking—not as bad as Dean expected.

A hell of a lot better than before they started this—thing of theirs.

Balling his fists, he tries to think about something to say, to get rid of some of the tension in the air…only to come up blank.

He takes his jacket off instead, then his shirt because dropping his pants is just too—he's _not_ dropping his pants first thing.

"How is it hanging?" He asks, aiming for casual and probably coming off as an idiot.

Benny shrugs, and Dean figures it's the best answer there is.

He fumbles with his belt feeling somewhat sluggish trying to think of _something_ to talk about while not talking about why he's dropping his pants.

Benny licks his lips, and Dean's dick twitches in anticipation.

Except it doesn't, can't because he isn't anticipating this, hasn't thought about this in any way, because he's not...

"Yeah, sorry for the delay, Sammy was being a pain—" he cuts himself off, _not_ wanting to think about his brother with his pants around his ankles.

His boxers are going to get in the way, but dropping them is hard. He snaps the elastic a couple of times against his waist.

If Benny didn't actually look better, he'd try using one of the excuses not to this he's come up with on the way over.

Unfortunately, or fortunately really, Benny does, so Dean doing this keeps civilians safer and his friend healthy.

"How do you want me?" He demands.

"On the bed," Benny tells him, standing and wiping his hands on his thighs. Powerful thighs that could effortlessly spread Dean's legs if Benny gave it half a try.

Throwing himself on the bed, Dean tries not to look, lets his legs fall apart in a relaxed sprawl and not to think how all of it looks.

There is no warning before he feels Benny's mouth on his skin. The vampire's body too cold, his breath room temperature, so Dean only realizes he's there when he feels the pressure and the scratch of Benny's beard.

The beard and stubble catch on the hair on Dean's thigh make a skritching sound that's far too loud in the room.

He's going to have beard burn when Benny is done, beard burn on his fucking thigh.

Benny looks up at him, mouth open and full of fangs.

He grabs at the blanket, looks at the cracks in the ceiling paint instead of the mouth full of razors that are about to sink into his leg.

"Thank you, brother," Benny says around his fangs.

Dean expects him to strike at once, as he did the last time they did this, braces for the pain and almost jackknifes off the bed at the feeling of a cold tongue dragging across his skin.

"What the fuck?!" He yelps looking down at the man, _vampire_ , _monster_ between his legs.

"Easy, just something to take away the sting." Benny smiles his easy smile, and Dean has to look away again before he does something stupid.

Another lick and Benny leans in, his cheek almost brushing Dean's dick.

Dean knows anatomy, some of it anyway, and Benny could bite lower or even go for the ankle or something. He should be pushing the vampire away and demanding an explanation for picking that spot—should have demanded an explanation the first time, except he didn't and didn't the second time and didn't even do it when Benny shifted further up his thigh.

Benny's teeth sink into his flesh, pressure that turns into a sharp pain that has him gritting his teeth before the slurping starts.

It sounds like an awkward teenager trying to make a hickey, except Dean can almost feel the blood leave his body. Impulsively he tries to sit up, pull away from the threat but Benny olds on tight _growling_ in warning and pinning Dean's hips to the bed.

They both ignore that Dean's dick is curving up against his belly despite the blood loss.

All Benny would have to do is turn his head and—Dean curses himself for actually _hoping_ , his dick twitches and Dean grabs for the pillow to smother a moan.

Benny must know what this does to him! Can smell him probably, or something, so not reacting means the vampire isn't interested.

Not like Dean _wants_ him to be interested.

He isn't disappointed or anything when Benny pulls away having drunk his fill, licking his lips in a way that makes Dean crazy.

His hand finds its way to Benny's whiskered cheek; his thumb finds its way to the corner of Benny's mouth pushing his upper lip up to look at the knife-like teeth.

Benny freezes under his hand, something dark in his eyes that leaves Dean gasping for breath.

"Something you need, my friend?" The vampire husks, licking the last of Dean's blood of his lips, and Dean breaks.

"Yeah, yeah, I—damn, Benny, man—," he can't say it, but then Benny *gets* him.

He turns his head, and Dean feels the bristles of Benny's beard brush his dick.

"Fuck!" He gasps and tries to grab onto Benny's too short hair, and ends up tugging at Benny's ear instead.

The vampire's cold breath sends his blood boiling, and his heart hammering. 

Sticking his dick in a vampire's mouth is insane—but Benny's lips are soft on the head of his dick,  and his to cold tongue strangely rough as it laps at him forcing Dean to bite his arm to keep from whimpering.

Part of him wants to look away, the part that maybe, kind of sounds like dad and makes him doubt himself. For the most part, he wants to see Benny's mouth slide down his dick, feels the cool unnaturally rough tongue wrap around him.

Dean wonders where Benny learned to suck dick like a pro, from his sire? Or even before that? He tugs on Benny's ear, and the vampire takes him deeper.

Deep enough that Dean swears, he can feel the contours of Benny's throat, before pulling off to lick Dean's rapidly tightening balls.

Firm swipes from the broad tongue leave Dean whining brokenly.

"Please, please, please," echoes through the room, and muzzily he realizes it's him screaming—begging to get his dick back into a vampire's mouth, would still be begging for it if Benny's fangs were out.

"Don't you be worrying, chéri," Benny comforts him, leaving Dean's balls alone to lick away the blood that's welled up where his grub has knocked off the scabs from the bite mark, "I'll take right good care of you!"

It sounds like both a threat and promise both.


End file.
